


Sinning in Prosperity

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: 5 years after the bombs fell in Hope County, Rush and his Captain of Security stumble upon a man who calls himself 'The Father'. Porn without plot.





	Sinning in Prosperity

“I just don’t see why you want to walk all the way out here just to fuck. We have a perfectly good bed at Prosperity.” She followed closely behind Rush, careful not to trip over anything.

“Because you can’t seem to stay quiet. I’m tired of getting dirty looks from the others for your loud mouth.”

“Aw, but I thought you loved my loud mouth?” She teased causing Rush to stop and turn to her.

“You know I love that mouth and every vile and filthy thing that comes out of it. But not all parents like having to explain why you’re screaming ‘Fuck me harder, Rush’.” His hand caressed her cheek before he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue brushing over her lips, his hands cupping her face.

“Wait, did you hear that?” She pulled away from him, looking around the woods.

“You got me half hard already, babe, it’s probably just an animal.” He grabbed her chin and turned her face back to him, kissing her again.

“No, I really heard something.” She stopped him again. He heard the rustling that time and pulled his gun out.

“Someone there?” He shouted as he searched.

“I mean you no harm.” A voice called out from the woods. They both looked at the man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He was slender, hair up in a bun, his body covered in scars and tattoos.

“Who are you?” Rush asked as he held his gun pointed at the stranger.

“Some have called me The Father, others call me Joseph.” He stepped closer.

“Stay where you are.” Rush warned, moving in front of her.

“Don’t be such a dick, Rush. He’s not even armed.” She pushed past him and approached the stranger.

“Where did you come from?” She asked as her eyes roamed over the scars on his body, wondering why he had one that said ‘lust’.

“I live in a cabin not far from here, I enjoy the peacefulness of the woods. I heard talking and came to see who it was.” He stared directly at her, not concerned about Rush and the gun he was pointing at him.

“Where did you come from before that? We just got here about 2 weeks ago.” She wasn’t sure why she was offering information about them to him.

“I’ve been here since the bombs fell about 5 years ago.”

“You were here before everything? I bet it was a completely different place than it is now.” She looked at him with wonderment.

“It was different, but we still had the same problems. Someone assuming they could take over and force their ways of life on others.” A hint of a smile traced his lips.

“We should get going.” Rush finally put his gun back in the holster. He was still wary of Joseph and didn’t like the way she was staring at him.

“Well, it was nice to meet you.” Joseph smiled as he reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. Rush knew better than anyone that if someone touched her without permission, she’d backhand them, but she didn’t flinch or move a muscle with this guy.

“Nice to meet you too, Father.” She swallowed hard, very confused as to what she was feeling towards this perfect stranger.

Joseph moved forward, placing his hand on the back of her neck and pulling her closer, touching his forehead to hers. She felt a calmness wash over her, there was something about him that put her at ease. Rush remained silent, still trying to process just what the fuck was going on. She wasn’t sure what came over her, but she inched closer, touching her lips to his ever so softly. Joseph’s hand moved to her throat, touching her tenderly as she placed her hand on his chest.

Rush stood next to her and huffed in exasperation, suddenly her hand fumbled over to him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. She removed her lips from Joseph and kissed Rush, more passionately, her tongue pushing between his lips, eliciting a low groan from him. Joseph moved behind her, his lips brushing over her shoulder up to her neck. His hands gently moved up her arms, his touch sent a shiver through her body, making her moan into Rush’s mouth. Rush moved his hand up to wrap around her throat, squeezing slightly.

“This what you want?” He spoke against her lips.

“Mmhmm.” She was at a loss for words as Joseph trailed kisses across her shoulders.

“Alright, but remember, you belong to me.” He kissed her quickly before releasing her.

“Where’s this cabin at?” Rush looked to Joseph.

“Not far.” He kissed her cheek and headed into the woods. She looked at Rush for confirmation they were doing this, he motioned for her to follow.

They walked for a bit in silence. Her heart raced at the anticipation of what was about to happen. Was she really about to have a dirty three-way in the woods with a stranger? The answer was ‘yes’. They came to a clearing where a small cabin sat, it was modest, looked like it had been there a while. Joseph opened the door and waited for them to enter, following close behind and closing the door.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed with anxiety and nervousness, she had never done anything like this and wasn’t really sure where to begin. She fidgeted with her fingers as she stood between the two men.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now, kid?” Rush brushed his hand against her cheek causing her to blush.

“No need to be nervous, we can go slow.” Joseph spoke as he closed the space between them.

“Let’s start with these clothes.” Rush pushed the straps on her shoulders down, her shirt slid down her body and pooled in the floor, leaving her chest bare to them both.

Her nipples hardened under the cold air. Joseph’s thumb grazed over on of them before he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on it. She felt a heat spark between her thighs. Rush knelt in front of her, unbuttoning her pants and unzipping them, pulling them down her legs slowly.

He smirked when he saw just how wet she was already. He grabbed her underwear and slid them down as well, having her step out of them. She stood there completely naked as Joseph licked and kissed at her breasts and Rush remained in the floor in front of her. She gasped when she felt his fingers teasing her slick folds, brushing against her clit.

“We’re gonna have to get you much wetter than this, kid.” He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her, his hands gripping her thighs to hold her still.

Her attention was soon torn from Rush when Joseph bit down on one of her nipples, sending a shock through her body, ending right where Rush’s tongue was. Joseph released her nipple and returned his mouth to hers, his tongue pressing between her lips, swallowing each soft moan she let out. He helped steady her as Rush continued to push her towards the edge, his hands holding onto her waist as she moaned and whined between them. 

“R-Rush. Fuck.” She panted.

She felt her orgasm roll through her body all at once, she grabbed Joseph’s forearm and held on, her lips stopped moving with Joseph’s as she came, Rush’s tongue still swirling around her clit as his fingers pushed into her. Her body trembled as Joseph helped hold her, softly kissing her jaw and neck as she started to come down.

“That’s better.” Rush eased his fingers out of her and licked them clean before standing back up.

She was already in a haze as they led her into the bedroom, she could feel her own wetness dripping down her legs and she was desperate to be filled by both men. Rush and Joseph removed their clothes as well and stood on either side of her. Joseph laid in the bed as she joined him, facing away from him. Rush climbed in and began kissing her neck and shoulder, leaving small bites across her skin, marking her. Joseph slid his hand between her legs, his fingers pushing inside her. She moaned as he moved his hand, suddenly he pulled it from her and ran his hand up his hardened cock, spreading her juices over his length. Rush grabbed her leg and draped it over him, pulling her close, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

“Ready?” He asked, she nodded her head and moaned loudly when he eased into her. They gave her a moment to adjust to him before Joseph pressed the tip of his cock to her.

“We’ll go slow.” He reassured her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he slowly eased into her.

“Wait.” She breathed heavily, the feeling was strange and a bit overwhelming, she needed a minute. Joseph stilled, the tip of his cock inside her. Rush kissed and nipped at her neck, his hand caressing her breast.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She panted. Joseph pushed into her further.

Once he was fully inside her he remained still, not wanting to move until she was ready.

“We’re gonna move now, babe, you ready?” Rush asked, his breath hot against her throat.

“Y-Yes.” She spoke barely more than a whisper; her body was overwhelmed with the fullness.

Both men slowly pulled out of her and pushed back in, almost in perfect unison, eliciting a string of curse words from her.

“Fuck. Shit. F-Fuck.” She moaned. Her nails dug into Rush’s forearm as she tried to regain some kind of self-control.

“You alright?” He asked when he noticed her eyes were closed tightly.

“Yep, fine. Just-Just fucking move again.” She nodded her head quickly and begged them.

They did as she said and pulled out of her slowly again, waiting for a moment and easing back into her. The repeated this action again, and again, driving her crazy with the slowness. Joseph brushed her hair aside and pressed his lips to her shoulder while Rush wrapped his hand around her throat and claimed her lips with his once more.

“F-Fuck. Faster. Please.” She pleaded, she couldn’t take their slow movements anymore, she needed more.

Both men set their own pace, driving her insane, Rush moved erratically, the snap of his hips making her cry out. Joseph moved quickly, but more steadied. The feeling was too much, too perfect.

“Harder. Fuck.” She begged, her voice shaking.

They moved in rhythm again, pulling out and thrusting back into her hard, she panted and whined at their movements, being pushed closer and closer to her release.

“Come on, kid. Let go.” Rush spoke against her throat as he nipped and bit at her skin. Joseph’s fingers dug into her hips as he moved, his breathing heavy against her ear.

With a loud moan she came, fast and hard, her muscles clenching around them. Her nails scraped down Rush’s back, causing him to groan, her orgasm was too intense, her body trembled between them. Joseph slowed his movements to help lessen the overwhelming sensation for her, but Rush continued to thrust into her, desperate for his own release.

Rush let out a guttural growl as he came, his teeth sinking into her shoulder. Joseph wasn’t far behind, his grip on her hip tightened as he found his release, whispering soft praises into her ear. They remained there for a moment, each one of them exhausted and spent, her muscles were sore as were the various places they had bitten and pulled at. They eased out of her slowly, she sighed at the sudden emptiness she felt. Rush cupped her face and kissed her softly.

“You did perfect, kid. Took both of us like a good girl.” He kissed her again. Joseph wrapped his arm around her and buried his face against her neck, kissing her skin gently.


End file.
